<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>七夕小贺文 by Echopammy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097322">七夕小贺文</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopammy/pseuds/Echopammy'>Echopammy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 探索者系列</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopammy/pseuds/Echopammy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个沙雕记者和一个脱线大佬之间莫名其妙的对话。<br/>生子设定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, 米海尔/刘飞龙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>七夕小贺文</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>记者：我们今天来采访一下俄罗斯军火大佬米海尔· 阿尔巴托夫先生。请问七夕您会和爱人怎么过？</p><p>米海尔：不过。他今天要工作。</p><p>记者：诶？今天可是七夕啊，他不能暂时把工作放一放吗？</p><p>米海尔：我试过，但他拿我儿子来威胁我。</p><p>记者：噢，是不让您见自己的孩子吗？</p><p>米海尔：不是，他说再干涉他工作就把我儿子打掉。</p><p>记者：这...打孩子在这里是违法的，我相信他不会真的打。</p><p>米海尔：我也愿意这么相信。</p><p>记者：那有没有想过给他一些惊喜，比如送一些他爱吃的食物…</p><p>米海尔：他没有什么爱吃的食物，除非我儿子要吃。</p><p>记者：看来您的爱人很宠自己的小孩啊，那您的孩子都爱吃些什么呢？</p><p>米海尔：他也没什么要求，什么都吃，时间也不固定，只要他一闹，我爱人就得给他吃，有时候也会因为吃太多吐出来。</p><p>记者：您的爱人对孩子很好嘛。</p><p>米海尔：他不得不如此，否则他就别想工作了。</p><p>记者：那么你们白天不能见面，晚上总是可以一起浪漫一下吧？</p><p>米海尔：你是说sleep together吗？</p><p>记者：呃...倒也没有这么直白…</p><p>米海尔：Together很难，我是说，虽然我很想，可我儿子不让，只要他一闹，我就啥也干不了。</p><p>记者：这么说你们平时是和自己的孩子一起睡的？</p><p>米海尔：是的，没办法，有时为了让他们睡得舒服一点，我甚至得睡到别的地方去。</p><p>记者：看来你们夫妻二人的生活被孩子影响了很多啊！米海尔先生有后悔太早要孩子吗？</p><p>米海尔：后悔倒也不后悔，我老婆之前工作很拼，但现在因为我儿子的原因把工作节奏放慢了一些。还有，他之前太瘦了，为了养我儿子他长胖了一点，我很满意。</p><p>记者：这么说您的爱人会偷吃小朋友的食物？哈哈，他真可爱。那有没有什么不适应的地方呢？</p><p>米海尔：有....他的脾气变得大了一些，上次他掉了一支笔在地上，想弯腰去捡却怎么也捡不到，然后他就发脾气了。</p><p>记者：呃，为什么会捡不到，是笔卡住了吗？那米海尔先生有没有帮忙？</p><p>米海尔：如果我帮了忙可能他还不会发那么大的脾气。</p><p>记者：那你做了什么？</p><p>米海尔：我在一旁笑他。</p><p>记者：好吧，那他生气也是情有可原了。</p><p>米海尔：还有，每次我想要扶他上楼，他也会发脾气。</p><p>记者：为什么呢？</p><p>米海尔：因为他觉得他能自己走上去。</p><p>记者：难道他不能自己走上去吗？</p><p>米海尔：能倒是能，但他很吃力，特别慢，走两步就得扶腰，即使抓着扶手也像随时要摔倒的样子。而且我很怀疑他现在还能不能看到自己的脚。</p><p>记者：听您这么说，您的爱人很需要减肥啊！</p><p>米海尔：我觉得还好，他胖胖的样子我很喜欢，很可爱。而且再过一两个月他就要瘦下来了，我想多看看他现在的样子。</p><p>记者：明白了，米海尔先生真的很宠自己的爱人啊！祝您今天能有一个愉快的夜晚！</p><p>米海尔：谢谢，最后那句话我收下了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>